


I passi di Lituania e Russia

by Yusaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusaki/pseuds/Yusaki
Summary: Nella storia della Lituania e della Russia ci sono state tante guerre, fra loro, contro altri, per conquistare qualcosa che desideravano. Dal primo sguardo che si sono scambiati, alla guerra fra Ivan e il suo piccolo Toris. Tutti gli avvenimenti che, nel bene e nel male, hanno vissuto insieme...Questa storia era stata pubblicata su un altro sito più di 10 anni fa, questa sarà una sua completa riscrittura!
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Il fiore oltre il confine

**Author's Note:**

> Non avevo mai pubblicato su Ao3, e naturalmente mi presento subito con una ship problematica, Ah! Un tempo l'avevo trattata in modo molto superficiale, credo, ma Hetalia era ai suoi albori...  
> Chi avrebbe detto che sarebbe mai tornata?  
> Leggete le note alla fine per gli accenni storici!

La prima volta che l’aveva visto, era stato per caso. Il bambino dai capelli castani stava trasportando fra le braccia un carico di ortaggi troppo pesante per il suo fisico minuto.

Eppure quel bambino riusciva a tenere tutto come se non risentisse dello sforzo. _È più forte di me_ , si rese conto Russia nel guardarlo. Il bambino che trasportava gli ortaggi era un regno fatto e finito, nonostante la giovane età, e a testimoniarlo c’erano i suoi abiti scuri, puliti e caldi nonostante fossero evidentemente da lavoro.  
Quello che stava vedendo era un regno che, seppur separato da lui solo da un confine, conosceva il conforto di un clima più clemente, e di un caldo fuoco tra le solide mura del proprio castello.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto stare vicino a quel confine, a cui accorreva ogni volta che riusciva a sgattaiolare via. Era più caldo lì, gli dava l’illusione che l’autunno non stesse per finire, che la morsa delle neve alle sue spalle non fosse ancora così crudele.  
Ma era un confine che sapeva bene di non dover attraversare.  
… ma come lo sapeva? A volte Russia se lo domandava.  
Non era che vedesse una linea per terra, ma c’era una sorta di sensazione… come se fosse al contempo respinto e attratto dall’inizio di quel ponte. Era una sensazione ancora troppo complessa per quello che era ancora un bambino, quindi Russia si limitava a pensarla con quella parola semplice ma vera: “Confine”, laddove lui terminava, ma qualcun altro sorgeva.  
Qualcuno come il bambino dai capelli castani.

Era tornato a vederlo altre volte, ma fu solo quando l’inverno si fece inclemente che Russia si ritrovò immobile, aspettando che il bambino apparisse su quel ponte – quel confine. E lui apparve davvero, anche se forse per lui era Russia stesso un’apparizione.

Aveva gli occhi blu, quel bambino, ed erano sembrati ancora più grandi, e ancora più blu, quando l’aveva guardato con aria sorpresa e piena di...timore? Curiosità? Russia non aveva ancora imparato a decifrare le emozioni altrui. Quel che importava, comunque, era che adesso il bambino era fermo di fronte a lui, e pochi passi li separavano.  
Una connessione risuonò nell’aria, come passando da un cuore all’altro, questa volta sì, attraversando il confine con la propria immaterialità – e il proprio peso, un peso che l’altro dovette sentire, perché dopo aver zittito il cane che si era portato dietro (e che si era messo ad abbaiare), gli chiese: «Emh… non è che io e te siamo uguali?»  
_Sei anche tu qualcuno che somiglia a un umano, ma che in realtà non lo è?_ Era la domanda.  
Russia gli aveva risposto di sì, e aveva sorriso, ancora di più dal momento che aveva visto gli occhi dell’altro spostarsi sulle sue mani e riempirsi di preoccupazione.  
La sua gentilezza scaldò qualcosa nel suo cuore, e l’attrazione verso il confine si fece più forte – ma non ancora abbastanza.  
«Un giorno o l’altro diventerò una grandissima nazione», disse Russia, chiudendo gli occhi nel fare quella promessa all’altro e, soprattutto, al proprio cuore. «E a quel punto noi diventeremo amici!»  
«Se… se per questo potremmo esserlo anche ora», aveva detto il bambino dai capelli castani, le guance arrossate dal freddo appena visibili tra il cappotto e il cappello.  
_Vuole essere mio amico adesso? _  
Russia neppure contemplò l’idea.  
«No, non sono abbastanza forte», rispose, come se quello spiegasse tutto.  
I tartari. L’inverno.  
Le mani ferite dal freddo, solo una sciarpa a proteggerlo davvero.  
Non era forte, ma un giorno lo sarebbe stato, e quel giorno avrebbe potuto attraversare tutti i confini che voleva e scoprire il nome di quel bambino dai capelli castani. Un giorno avrebbe potuto scoprire le terre in cui sbocciavano distese e distese di fiori.  
Un giorno…  
Per quel momento si accontentò di sporgere le mani, prendendo quelle dell’altro, abbastanza a lungo perché il tepore di lui potesse imprimersi sulla sua pelle.  
«Ci vediamo!»  
Russia salutò l’altro bambino, girando le spalle al confine, sparendo di nuovo nel bianco della neve. Era ad esso che apparteneva, pallido com’era, piccolo com’era… al freddo glaciale, al quale avrebbe dimostrato di saper sopravvivere.  
Così da poter incontrare ancora il bambino dai capelli castani.__

____

____

«Ho vinto il gioco! Ho vinto!» si vantò Russia, festeggiando, praticamente illeso, al contrario delle due nazioni ai suoi piedi.  
Aveva vinto il “Gioco”, la guerra, ed ecco davanti agli occhi il suo premio.  
_“Graducato di Lituania” _non c’era voluto molto a scoprire il suo nome.  
_Lituania_ , semplicemente Lituania poi.  
Quando Russia adempì la promessa che si era fatto tanto tempo prima, era tutto cambiato tranne che per la neve che, imperterrita, continuava a cadere, senza però più che il suo freddo potesse ferirlo. Aveva dei guanti, adesso, un cappotto pesante, e un’altezza che gli permetteva di guardare le altre due nazioni dall’altro in basso.  
_Lituania e Polonia_.  
Erano stati uniti per tanti anni, e uniti lo erano anche adesso nel cadere.  
Contro l’uniforme bianco della neve, l’aspetto di Polonia pareva scialbo, come sempre gli era sembrato: pelle chiara, capelli biondi, niente che volesse vedere vicino a Lituania. Li aveva visti insieme sin troppo spesso, in quegli anni, e non aveva detto niente, vero? Aveva solo pensato che, passo dopo passo, si stava avvicinando il momento in cui avrebbe potuto sconfiggere entrambi.  
Il momento era arrivato, sigillato dallo sguardo di quegli occhi blu che Lituania sollevò su di lui – quelli sì, quelli sì che risaltavano persino nella tormenta dell’inclemente inverno: era un blu macchiato di verde, quasi il ricordo di prati e fiori che aspettavano sotto la neve.  
«Mi piaci Lituania, quindi potresti venire a stare da me», e poi tese di nuovo la mano, di nuovo prese quella di quello che ora non era più “Il bambino dai capelli castani” ma “il ragazzo dai capelli castani”. Tirò su dal suolo Lituania, praticamente di forza, ridendo nel dire che, in ogni caso, non aveva scelta.  
Dopotutto lui aveva vinto, dopotutto Lituania era il suo premio, e poteva prenderlo e farne ciò che voleva.  
E ciò che voleva era portarlo a casa con sé.  
Lo trascinò via senza altri pensieri, il morale che saliva a ogni passo che lo portava di nuovo più vicino alla propria dimora. La mano di Lituania doveva essere calda, ma era difficile sentirne il calore attraverso i guanti, e questo era un peccato dal momento che aveva l’occasione di tenerla per così tanto tempo…  
Lituania provò a divincolarsi, ma i suoi erano solo piccoli strattoni, una richiesta di aiuto rivolta all’amico che era troppo debole persino per alzarsi. Lituania avrebbe imparato a lasciarselo alle spalle, questo decise Russia.  
«Staremo bene insieme, vedrai», canticchiò Russia.  
Un altro passo, e il confine fu superato. Lituania, un tempo così grande e forte, smise di divincolarsi.  
Russia lo percepì tremare, una sola volta, e si voltò per trovare che l’altro aveva lo sguardo abbassato, sbarrato a osservare le orme che si erano lasciati dietro.  
Orme nel passato, orme di ciò che era appena finito: la _Abiejų Tautų Respublika_ sarebbe stata sotterrata da un candido velo di neve, esattamente come quei segni nella coltre bianca.  
Adesso sarebbe stato Russia a dare a Lituania una nuova storia da ricordare.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note storiche:** AbiejųTautų Respublika: Repubblica delle due Nazioni, Lituania e Polonia unite (in Lituano).
> 
> Onestamente tutto credevo tranne che sarei mai tornata su Hetalia. Dieci anni fa ero una persona totalmente diversa! Quest’anno, quando ho appreso che nel 2021 sarebbe uscita una nuova stagione dell’anime ho sorriso con nostalgia, e mi sono detta “Che cosa buffa”.
> 
> Un po’ per gioco sono andata a vedere qualche fanart.
> 
> Come capirete, è stata la fine, vi prego di non fare il mio stesso errore. O magari sì?  
> Percorrete questa storia con me! Fan di Hetalia, a rapporto!


	2. Forza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cercherò di pubblicare il più regolarmente possibile, questo significa almeno un capitolo alla settimana.  
> Passiamo un po' a osservare il punto di vista di Liet. <3

Nei ricordi di Lituania, la memoria di quel bambino visto nella neve non era mai sparita del tutto. Era sempre rimasta lì, a riposare in un angolo della sua mente, come in attesa di una voce o un’immagine che la richiamassero alla vita.

Come in attesa di qualcosa che doveva accadere.

Non era stato lui a rivederlo per primo, ma le sue truppe. I superstiti riferirono della comparsa a Novgorod di un ragazzo alto e pallido, dagli occhi d’ametista così innocenti da non farlo sembrare fatto di violenza e inverno; “Sembrava un bambino crudele, con in mano la forza di schiacciarci tutti”, aveva detto uno di loro.

Nonostante l’altezza, erano sicuri che il ragazzo fosse piuttosto giovane, tanto che ogni tanto Ivan III lo teneva per la mano, come a rassicurarlo che tutto il sangue per terra fosse normale, fosse giusto persino. Tra tutti i Principi, Ivan III era stato l’unico ad accorgersi dell’importanza della giovane nazione, e a decidere di tenerla dunque con sé.

Il giovane Russia l’aveva ricambiato schiacciando gli avversari per lui.

«Eeeeh? Abbiamo tipo perso?» Polonia non era sembrato eccessivamente preoccupato a quella notizia, solo perplesso, ma Lituania aveva sentito un brivido freddo percorrerlo. «Che noia. Gli daremo le risorse che chiede, e se non vuole più essere nostro alleato pazienza… chi lo vuole, dopotutto?»

Di nuovo un presagio, la sensazione di star aspettando qualcosa che, inevitabilmente, prima o poi sarebbe accaduto.

Era però vero che molti altri più forti paesi erano al mondo in quel momento, e con loro combattevano e si alleavano. L’unione stessa con la Polonia era un patto solido; eppure Lituania rimaneva angustiato proprio dal pensiero di quegli occhi color ametista.

Dovettero presto incontrarlo, con i tartari ormai scacciati e i Principi riuniti, Russia in poco tempo crebbe ulteriormente. Ancora giovane, a suo confronto, non lo era nell’aspetto, e anche se un tempo avevano avuto la stessa altezza ora Lituania si ritrovava a dover alzare la testa per guardarlo.

Per prima, però, l’attenzione di Lituania era stata attratta delle sue mani: c’erano dei guanti adesso a coprirle, anche se il flash della pelle arrossata dal freddo gli attraversò la mente per un attimo, sovrapponendosi alla realtà.

«Che bello rivederti», gli aveva detto Russia, come se si fossero salutati solo pochi giorni prima. Sorrideva, ed era davvero il sorriso candido più adatto a un bambino che a un adulto; nei suoi occhi d’ametista c’era però uno scintillio particolare, una malizia che sembrava dirgli “Ho vinto, hai visto? Sono diventato forte”.

Lituania poteva ben vedere che l’altro fosse diventato forte, seppur il corpo coperto da pellicce e abiti pesanti non ne rivelasse le fattezze; la sensazione che gli pizzicava sulla pelle era ancora una volta quella del pericolo, un tipo di sentimento a cui Polonia, imbronciato al suo fianco, sembrava immune.

A quel tempo, Lituania era ancora capace di far fronte ai pericoli, non importava quanto possente sembrasse ora l’altra nazione.

Quando Ivan fu portato via dal proprio Principe, ci fu uno sguardo di delusione tutto per lui. Forse quello per una promessa non ancora mantenuta?

Creature diventano più forti, creature diventano più deboli, un destino che toccò anche a Lituania che iniziò un giorno a sentire come la spada che portava fosse diventata troppo pesante, e i suoi colpi meno accurati.

Era lui, oppure erano gli altri a essere diventati più brutali?

Il vento dell’inverno imminente gli frustava il viso, riuscendo ad arrossarlo nonostante il pallore dato dal sangue perso.

Di sangue ce n’era ovunque, attorno a lui. Un altra guerra, un’incursione inaspettata, un altra giornata in cui però le cose non erano andate bene.

«Polonia! Polonia!!!» ma era stato inutile chiamarlo, lo sapeva. Svezia l’aveva messo a terra con un ultimo colpo, e Lituania si era ritrovato a sputare una boccata di sangue.

Da dov’era atterrato poteva vedere stivali scuri, e una sciarpa lunghissima che quasi sfiorava la terra. Incontrò ancora una volta occhi color ametista, seppur Russia si tenesse in disparte, e fu forse quello a dargli la forza di rialzarsi.

Anche se la lama della sua spada pesava sempre di più si disse che non poteva lasciarla andare. Noon ancora, non era ancora il momento.

Lituania aveva resistito, per un altro po’, costringendo addirittura Svezia a firmare una pace; Lituania aveva stretto i denti per il braccio rotto, che usò lo stesso per apporre la sua firma. Era ancora _abbastanza forte_ , non era così? Ma il braccio doleva, e i lividi quasi non si contavano più. Quando si guardava, non era altro che ferite nere e rosse che non riuscivano ad avere il tempo di guarire, nonostante la sua natura non umana.

Come poteva guarire quando gli attacchi non finivano mai?

La sua vita era diventata cercare di avere mille occhi e mille sensi, per provare a parare le frecce di Prussia prima che piovessero su di lui, per controllare che Austria non gli infilasse un coltello tra le scapole, per anticipare la marcia delle truppe svedesi… in tutto quello c’erano sempre quegli occhi color ametista che su ogni campo di battaglia, a ogni pace, vittoria o sconfitta, sembravano ricordargli di star aspettando che cadesse.

Lituania ricordava che, infine, il giorno in cui la spada gli cadde davvero di mano fu lontano da tutti. Si era spinto troppo in là, nel caos della battaglia, superando gli alberi e trascinando con sé una piccola scia di orme insanguinate.

Nella sua mente, se fossero riusciti a sconfiggere almeno Russia, forse le truppe nemiche si sarebbero ritirate, o sarebbero state abbastanza deboli, abbastanza confuse…

Polonia l’aveva seguito, forse per semplice istinto, facendo quel che poteva per confrontare assieme a lui il russo.

C’era quasi silenzio lì, i suoni attenuati dalla neve. Il bordo del cappotto di Russia era sporco di sangue, esattamente come le loro scarpe, e i loro vestiti.

Russia aveva sorriso, prima di muoversi verso di loro, ed era stato come essere investiti da una valanga.

Sì, in quel momento, lontano da tutti, il fiato venne portato via dal corpo di Polonia, che ricadde facilmente riverso a terra, tossendo. La spada era molle nella mano di Lituania, che rimase a tenere terreno fino a quando riuscì – ma la lama sembrava non riuscire neppure a sfiorare il russo, che gliela strappò di mano e si avventò ancora su di lui, gettandolo a terra, accanto all’amico biondo.

Lituania non era il tipo da farsi illusioni, e la stretta improvvisa allo stomaco fu solo la paura che precede un destino che ben si conosce.

Russia decretò infatti la sua fine, trascinandolo via, oltre il confine. Era stato così semplice usare la forza, Lituania sentiva come se il proprio polso fosse diventato incredibilmente sottile, il corpo debole e incapace di opporsi alla presa ferrea del russo.

«Ehi, Russia, dannato non puoi decidere come ti pare!»

Fu Prussia a intervenire per lui, non certo per affetto e di sicuro troppo tardi. Prussia, un vecchio nemico, antico più o meno quanto lui, aveva superato il confine come se nulla fosse – e lo sguardo di Russia era diventato più freddo della neve.

«Mi porterò via Lituania, come da accordi, così da potermene prendere cura, _da_?» sorrise comunque Russia.

«Accordi?! Guarda che non puoi prendere e fare come vuoi, se non fosse stato per me e Austria avresti perso questo tuo piccolo premio, tu non…!»

Nonostante Prussia fosse una nazione più antica, si ritrovò ad arrancare nella neve quando cercò di seguire Russia per raggiungere lui e Lituania. Sembrava che l’inverno non toccasse Russia, ma che si opponesse fermamente alla presenza del prussiano. Il vento iniziò a spirare più forte, soffiando su di loro fiocchi di neve, proprio mentre Russia si voltava a fronteggiare il presunto alleato.

«Potete avere il resto, quello che volete», Russia era davanti a lui, come a difenderlo da una minaccia. Alzando lo sguardo Lituania si ritrovò a percepirne il potere, come scritto sulla schiena tanto ampia.

Di nuovo nella neve, ma così diverso da un tempo.

«Lui però è mio da adesso», la voce di Russia risuonò oltre il soffio del vento, e le urla più lontane degli ultimi soldati che cadevano.

“ _Mi impegnerò a diventare una nazione forte!_ ”

E mentre Prussia rimaneva immobile, pur senza arretrare, senza tentare di seguirli ancora… Lituania pensò che Russia ci fosse decisamente riuscito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note storiche:** 1) Novgorod è stato un posto… un qualcosa… l’avevo letto poco fa ma sono troppo stanca per cercarlo di nuovo. Comunque, Lituania e Polonia hanno perso qui.
> 
> 2) Nel 1655 la Lituania era già stata indebolita dalla Russia, ma arrivò anche Svezia a peggiorare le cose. La Lituania dunque perse la guerra e la Svezia prese a reclamare e depredare il territorio, ma intense rivolte esplosero ovunque, tanto da costringere la Svezia a firmare successivamente una pace.
> 
> 3) Austria, Prussia, e Russia, si allearono per distruggere l’unione Lituano-Polacca, approfittando della debolezza nella quale questa versava a causa delle numerose lotte e pressioni con i territori esterni. Il territorio della Lituania cadde poi quasi del tutto sotto il dominio della Russia, tranne per una piccola parte che andò alla Prussia.
> 
> Dal prossimo capitolo Lituania e Russia cominceranno dunque a vivere insieme, da soli, inizialmente. Cercherò di mostrare l’inizio di questa simpatica convivenza meglio che posso. 
> 
> Potrebbero cominciare contenuti, come dire, più spinti già dal prossimo capitolo, ma non ne sono certa. Vedremo cosa ci riserverà il futuro! Quel che è certo è che i prossimi capitoli saranno ben più lunghi, dopotutto questi primi due li considero una semplice introduzione.


	3. La nuova casa è l'Inverno (Lituania)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qua! Un nuovo capitolo, un po' più lungo, nel quale inizia finalmente l'attesa convivenza...

“Il Palazzo d’Inverno”, il nome prometteva gelo e, al contempo, maestosità. Maestoso lo era di certo, Lituania lo sapeva bene, e tanto immenso da non riuscire a vederne la fine.  
Gli Zar avevano scelto un nome che rifletteva bene il loro paese, grande e freddo.  
Russia non aveva interpellato nessuno, l’aveva portato direttamente lì, stringendolo per tutto il tempo che erano stati sul robusto cavallo che avevano usato per il viaggio e tenendolo ancora per mano non appena furono scesi. Lituania aveva vissuto il tutto in una nebbia di insensibilità, nella quale riusciva a sentire esclusivamente il battito del proprio cuore, un eco che risuonava nel suo corpo con una calma piuttosto rassegnata, domandandosi solo se l’altro temesse una sua fuga.  
Non si riscosse per la bellezza bianca e oro del Palazzo d’Inverno, ma lo fece per l’ala in cui Russia viveva dato che questa era sorprendentemente… calda. Non era solo un senso di tepore nell’aria, ma più qualcosa che aveva a che fare con le cose lasciate qua e là: un cappotto abbandonato sul grande divanetto, un cuscino caduto, il fuoco che scoppiettava in ogni caminetto, e la marea di carte che intravide su una grande scrivania di legno scuro. Molte delle pareti erano un tripudio di fiori, che Lituania si ritrovò ad ammirare, nonostante il suo stato attuale.  
I fiori non erano, naturalmente vivi, ma solo dipinti. A Russia i quadri dovevano piacere molto, sembrava quasi di stare in un giardino – anche se quei fiori non potevano portare il profumo della vera natura.  
Quando finalmente furono arrivati a uno dei camini più grandi il russo si decise finalmente a lasciarlo andare; il fuoco si rifletteva su di loro, e li scaldava, eppure Lituania si scoprì comunque percorso da brividi.  
Sapeva che quello era lo shock dell’essere stato sconfitto e… reclamato. Annesso. Quelle parole pesavano su di lui, un macigno che faceva dolore ancora più di ogni ferita che aveva sul corpo.  
«Hai molto freddo? Stai tremando», domando Russia, come incuriosito da quella reazione, che pure in quel clima era normale.  
«Che cosa volete che faccia… Signor Russia?» domandò invece Lituania, prendendo in qualche modo le distanze da lui.  
Russia parve preso in contropiede dalla risposta, o forse dal modo in cui l’altro aveva scelto di chiamarlo, ma non lo corresse.  
«Non ci ho pensato», ammise portandosi un dito alla bocca e battendolo su di essa, con un’aria che Lituania trovò sia riflessiva che un po’ infantile. «Vediamo… che ne dici se cominci portandomi qualcosa da bere? Dobbiamo festeggiare questa nuova amicizia, dopotutto».  
Lituania si trattenne per tempo dal fare una smorfia a quelle parole. «Dove posso trovare quello che… quello che gradite da bere?»  
«Aaah, giusto, dovrei mostrarti la casa. Ma domani, magari, da? Sono un po’ stanco...» Russia sorrise. Dopotutto anche lui aveva affrontato una battaglia non da poco, come testimoniavano i vestiti ancora sporchi di sangue, e di neve che andava sciogliendosi. Un lieve odore ferroso si stava iniziando a diffondere per la stanza, odore di sangue, che Lituania si accorse provenire non solo dal russo ma anche dal proprio stesso corpo.  
Russia sembrò seguire lo sguardo di Lituania, perché sfiorò le macchie più evidenti di sangue, una delle quali proprio sul suo petto, una grande striscia come se uno spruzzo gli fosse arrivato dritto addosso. Forse nessuno avrebbe voluto sapere come se lo fosse provocato, dato che non era evidentemente suo.  
«Scomodi e umidi», parve prendersi conto il russo, con una smorfia scontenta, iniziando a slacciare le numerose chiusure del cappotto.  
Vedendo che Russia stava continuando, incurante, a spogliarsi di fronte al fuoco, Lituania distolse lo sguardo, incerto su come comportarsi. Si decise infine a scappare dalla stanza quando sentì il metallico “Clink clink” della cintura che veniva slacciata, e vagò alla ricerca di… qualunque cosa volesse bere Russia.  
Alla fine non gli aveva detto né cosa fosse, né dove trovarla.  
Nonostante fosse una nuova situazione, Lituania era come parzialmente preparato a cosa fare. Si era preso spesso cura di Polonia (o, per meglio dire, aveva fatto spesso cose al suo posto), quindi deviare per procurare dei vestiti puliti per Russia fu un qualcosa di naturale.  
Il palazzo rimase silenzioso per una lunga ala, con tante, troppe porte, e Lituania non riusciva a trovare ciò che stava cercando… fino a quando non incontrò un giovane servitore, che lo osservò con aria curiosamente distaccata.  
Nonostante l’apparenza fredda, il servitore, un semplice umano, fu pronto a fornirgli le indicazioni che gli servivano.  
Vodka. Russia beveva vodka.  
Lituania si disse che ci sarebbe potuto arrivare.  
Mentre prendeva una bottiglia, gli vennero portati anche dei vestiti puliti, e caldi, che Lituania prese con attenzione per non sporcarli con il proprio sangue, e per non inumidirli dato che anche lui era finito sbattuto nella neve.  
Lituania fece appena in tempo a ringraziare il servitore appena incontrato, che questo era già sparito, lasciandolo a orientarsi in un corridoio fortunatamente dritto. Ripercorse quindi la strada, al contrario, prendendo lunghi respiri prima di approcciarsi di nuovo alla porta oltre la quale, sapeva, che ci sarebbe stato Russia.  
«Signor Russia, ho portato… le vostre cose», si affrettò ad aggiungere, cercando di riparare subito alla voce che era venuta a mancare.  
L’altro era mezzo nudo, davanti al camino, la grande schiena rivolta a lui. Aveva tenuto solo la sciarpa, un dettaglio così fuori posto dal momento che erano in casa, e considerato che aveva tolto anche i pantaloni, rimanendo solo con il sotto bianco, seppur comunque pesante.  
Il sangue aveva trovato il modo di arrivare sin lì, ma in misura minore rispetto agli strati esterni.  
«Oh?» Russia parve riemergere dai suoi pensieri. Non l’aveva sentito entrare. «Ci hai messo un po’, ma non potevi scappare dal palazzo...»  
Il commento lo fece sussultare, e fu fatto proprio mentre l’altro si voltava a guardarlo, una mano tesa a richiedere la vodka che Lituania aveva portato.  
«Vi ho portato anche dei vestiti puliti», disse, dopo avergli passato la vodka.  
Gli occhi di Russia scandagliarono i morbidi vestiti puliti, un’aria sorpresa dipinta sul viso, come se non si fosse aspettato quell’attenzione; non li prese subito, ma aprì la bottiglia e bevve ampi sorsi. Il rumore dell’alcool che veniva inghiottito lasciò in Lituania una forte sensazione di desiderio: anche lui avrebbe avuto bisogno di bere.  
Non beveva così tanto, a casa sua, ma il pensiero di quel fuoco bruciante che gli scendeva per la gola in quel momento sembrava così tentatore… un richiamo che prometteva di difenderlo dal freddo, e dai pensieri più bui.  
«Perché non ne prendi un po’ anche tu?» offrì Russia, porgendogli la bottiglia e prendendogli in cambio dalle braccia i vestiti puliti.  
Lituania si ritrovò tra le mani proprio la bottiglia che aveva desiderato un attimo prima. Il bordo scintillava, l’odore di alcool forte già a quella distanza, quasi da far girare la testa: una vodka forte, come forse non ne aveva ancora bevute prima.  
«Non credo che dovrei...» iniziò Lituania.  
«Bevi», disse però Russia. «Gli amici condividono le bevute, non è così?»  
Lituania rimase ancora immobile, troppo a lungo, dato che Russia gli si avvicinò di un passo e ripeté: «Bevi. Litva».  
Il suono lo fece scattare.  
Bevve, soffocando nei sorsi brucianti _quella parola_ , il suo nome ma nella lingua di colui che lo aveva conquistato. _Adesso è questo che sei_ , sembrava dire quella parola, _solo parte della mia casa, il mio linguaggio, un nome che ti è familiare e al contempo così estraneo_.  
_Il mio nome, e al contempo non il mio nome_ , pensò Lituania.  
Quando riabbassò la bottiglia gli parve che dalla gola il fuoco avesse cominciato a diffondersi anche nelle sue vene. Non ci volle molto perché un piacevole senso di distacco arrivasse a circondargli la mente.  
Russia sorrise, evidentemente contento che l’altro avesse bevuto, e si infilò i vestiti che gli erano stati portati prima di riprendere la bottiglia e svuotarla in buona parte con lunghi, ininterrotti sorsi. Si sarebbe quasi potuto pensare che stesse bevendo acqua, data la facilità con cui la stava mandando giù.  
«Sei anche tu pieno di sangue», gli arrivò la voce di Russia. Prima che potesse rendersene conto sentì anche la carezza della sua mano, priva di guanto, contro la guancia.  
Doveva aver tolto da lì proprio una traccia del vitale liquido rosso.  
_Mani calde_ , ma anche quello gli diede un senso di disagio, qualcosa fuori posto quanto la sciarpa che indossava. Qualcosa di pericoloso quanto il brillare di quei suoi occhi ametista.  
«Vorrei andare a dormire», disse Lituania, sperando di starsi mantenendo composto come voleva. Quantomeno la sua voce non aveva ceduto, anzi, se possibile era anche uscita un po’ più fredda del necessario.  
La mano di Russia ricadde, ma notò un’espressione allarmata nel suo sguardo.  
«Credo… di essere stanco...» disse ancora Lituania, la voce che suonava sempre più distante. Non capì quell’allarme negli occhi del russo, né perché si fosse tanto avvicinato, fino a quando non sentì cedere le proprie gambe.  
Fu in fretta buio, e l’ultima cosa che Lituania vide prima di crollare nell’incoscienza fu, ancora una volta, il viso di Russia.

Quella notte sognò campi dorati, e il calore del letto proseguì quell’illusione, facendogli pensare di essere sdraiato sull’erba in un qualche bel mattino d’estate. La risata di Polonia, accanto a lui nel sogno, svanì in un’eco quando alla fine aprì gli occhi.  
Ad accoglierlo non trovò il cielo azzurro che aveva sognato, ma un soffitto bianco e uniforme come una coltre di neve.  
«Ho davvero perso i sensi», Lituania non sapeva se essere stupito o meno, ma non appena provò a muoversi una pungente sensazione di dolore gli percorse il corpo. Tirò su una mano, al petto in cui il fiato pareva mancare, e scoprì di essere stato fasciato. Costole rotte, sangue perso… non erano un problema così immenso, dal momento che sarebbe guarito più in fretta di un umano, tuttavia di certo dovevano aver contribuito allo shock che la perdita del proprio territorio aveva causato.  
Il dolore rifletteva ciò che era appena successo al suo popolo.  
Cercò di prendere respiri non troppo profondi, ma lenti e calmi. L’aria che penetrò nei suoi polmoni non era fredda come si era aspettato, così si gettò un’occhiata attorno, sorpreso da quell’anomalia, e notò che c’era un piccolo caminetto presente nella stanza nel quale il fuoco danzava allegramente.  
La stanza era piuttosto spartana, c’era solo l’essenziale: il letto sul quale aveva riposato, un tavolino, due sedie, un bacile con una pentola per l’acqua, e una cassapanca di grezzo legno scuro. La finestra era oscurata da pesanti tende di un cupo blu, ma attraverso una piccola scheggia di luce candida poté vedere che era giorno e che stava nevicando.  
Una nuova stanza, un nuovo paesaggio, una nuova mattina. Mai, come in quel momento di risveglio dai sogni, si sentì più lontano da ciò che era stato prima, come se davvero avesse lasciato tutto in un mondo onirico che non poteva in alcun modo più toccare.  
Si decise solo dopo lunghi minuti a lasciare quel limbo, e il calore del letto, muovendo i primi passi da nazione conquistata. Controllò di essere stabile sulle gambe – lo era – e cercò qualcosa da mettere.  
I suoi vecchi vestiti non erano da nessuna parte, ma grazie al bagliore del fuoco intravide dei vestiti nuovi sulla cassapanca.  
Erano una candida e morbida camicia, pantaloni verdi, e un giacchetto altrettanto verde. Non era un verde brillante, ma scuro, più dei vestiti che era stato solito indossare prima. Prese tutto cercando di non pensarci troppo… non erano così diversi da causargli sensazioni negative, e poi avevano l’aria di essere piuttosto comodi.  
C’era un bacile d’acqua vicino al camino, usò la pentola per scaldare un po’ d’acqua e un panno per pulirsi. Si rese conto che qualcuno doveva averlo già lavato però, perché non ‘era traccia di sangue secco, solo di lividi e delle bende. Anche a quello cercò di non pensare troppo.  
«Avrei proprio bisogno di qualcosa per legare i capelli», rifletté tra sé e sé, tormentando tra le proprie dita una ciocca castana, che si era bagnata più del necessario.  
Vestito e lavato, non sapendo come dovesse sembrare il suo viso, fu contento di non avere uno specchio nella sua stanza.  
Tuttavia specchi ce n’erano, sin troppi, lungo il corridoio, davanti ai quali passò rapidamente e che quindi gli rimandarono come l’immagine di un fantasma in fuga. Ma dove sarebbe potuto fuggire? Era legato lì, pur non avendo nessuna catena fisica.  
«Vedo che stai meglio».  
Lituania fu costretto a fermarsi a quella voce, e stavolta lo specchio fu inglorioso nel riflettere sia la sua immagine che, proprio davanti a lui, quella del russo.  
Russia non era più sporco di sangue, portava un vestito morbido e pesante, di un bel blu, e seppur non molto decorato era evidente che quell’indumento era di ottima fattura; la sciarpa era di nuovo presente, nonostante fossero al chiuso – era ordinato, i capelli pettinati al contrario di quelli di Lituania, e in generale l’aspetto di una nazione vittoriosa.  
«Signor Russia», lo salutò Lituania, sentendo il nervosismo salire come bile lungo la propria gola.  
«Mmh...» Russia inclinò il viso nel guardarlo, «Hai dormito proprio tanto, sai? Ti sei perso un sacco di cose in questi cinque giorni».  
_Cinque giorni_ , Lituania deglutì.  
«Quali cose?» domandò, la fermezza sparita dalla sua voce. Invece che riposato si sentiva più debole di com’era stato cinque giorni prima.  
«Il tuo amichetto è stato spartito», annunciò allegramente Russia, come se la notizia avesse dovuto fargli in qualche modo piacere. «In tanti pezzi qua e là. Ho preferito dare lui agli altri… a me non piace granché».  
«Dov’è?!» domandò di getto Lituania, prima di poter pensare meglio a quel che faceva e diceva. «Dov’è adesso?!»  
Lo sguardo di Russia lo trafisse, il sorrisetto che si adombrava.  
«Non qui», rispose, come se non fosse già stato abbastanza chiaro. «Importa davvero di lui? Credo ci siano cose più urgenti da fare».  
Si chinò su di lui e per la terza (o forse quarta, o forse quinta) volta Lituania si rese conto di quanto più alto di lui fosse Russia.  
«Preparami qualcosa da mangiare», ordinò Russia. «Sono affamato, non ho ancora fatto colazione».  
Lituania annuì, e si voltò di scatto, cercando di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile ma senza dare l’impressione di star scappando.  
«Lituania», lo chiamò nuovamente Russia.  
«Sì?»  
«Voglio anche da _bere_ ».  
Lithuania scoprì che la scorta di vodka nelle cucine era decisamente superiore a quella dell’acqua.

La cosa inquietante di quella sua nuova vita era la sua normalità, e quanto facilmente in essa Lituania riuscì a scivolare. La mattina cucinava per Russia, risistemava le cose che non erano a posto nel salotto di ricevimento e poi spolverava la libreria. In due stanze non gli era permesso di entrare: la camera di Russia e lo studio nel quale lui riceveva lettere e nel quale erano conservati documenti importanti. La maggior parte della servitù lo evitava, e poteva muoversi nel resto del palazzo solo se accompagnato da Russia stesso.  
Forse quest’ultima cosa era stata un bene, dopotutto, dato che già solo nell’immensità di quei corridoi ci si poteva perdere.  
Russia per guidarlo non l’aveva più preso per mano, ma si sentiva spesso il suo sguardo addosso, come se stesse controllando i suoi movimenti, o come se temesse che, d’improvviso, potesse pensare di ribellarsi.  
Ma il fuoco di Lituania era stato acquietato dal freddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come promesso i capitoli stanno diventando più lunghi.  
> Forse qualcuno di voi sarà perplesso dall'atteggiamento di Lituania? Ho pensato che inizialmente, quando era appena caduto dalla sua condizione di "nazione forte", potesse essere meno nervoso e malleabile di come lo vediamo in seguito (e di come in effetti lo vedremo in seguito).  
> Dopotutto, era abituato a essere una nazione ben potente!  
> Un'ultima cosa: ho deciso di alternare i punti di vista di Russia e Lituania tra un capitolo e l'altro. Dunque, nel prossimo capitolo la storia andrà avanti, ma dagli occhi del nostro russo preferito. A presto!


End file.
